<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampire, Druid, Immortal Regardless by RinzlersGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098297">Vampire, Druid, Immortal Regardless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost'>RinzlersGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Ashes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, Vampire Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short multi chaptered fic about the kind of relationship between Immortal Nicolae and Crown Prince Beelzebub</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Ashes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057346</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. She Who Cannot Be Tempted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s well known that demons are good at tempting humans. It isn’t even hard, as much as there is the urge that humans have to do malicious things. But what happens when a demon finds a human that they can’t tempt? And what’s worse—not being able to tempt them, or falling into temptation themselves?</p>
<p>Nico is a vampire. She has been a vampire, for quite some time. She couldn’t tell anyone her age off the top of her head, but if she had to guess, she would have said in the rise of the Roman Empire, making her by all accounts at least two millennia old. She knew enough to know that she had once run one of Roman’s finest scholaes and had as many patrons as her ladies combined.</p>
<p>Still the thought of mortal human men left a bitter taste in her mouth. They had turned into animals in this day and age. At least Roman patrons had manners. She swept her skirts into her hands and continued down the streets of London. There was a certain demon and his partner lurking around the corner, but she didn’t notice them.</p>
<p><em>Tempt men to sin.</em> A voice whispered in her mind. It unfortunately, wasn’t hard to tempt men to sin, as the dress she was in was provocative enough, a royal blue skirt sewn together with a plunging gold top, her bronze-red hair pinned and decorated with laurel of gold. But they hardly expected her to swing around and stop in the entranceway to the alley they had been staking out, and whispering temptations in the minds of passerby.</p>
<p>“It’s not hard to tempt men to sin, boys. Go peddle your wares elsewhere; I’m busy.” Nico murmured, sweeping elegantly down the street.</p>
<p>“Did that just happen?” Ligur asked. Hastur chewed on his lip anxiously. They’d never been confronted before. Humans thrived off temptation. This one had ignored it. Perhaps there was another way. They tailed Nico silently down the street, watching her sweep into an elegant restaurant and kiss an equally provocatively dressed woman on the cheek. Would have been quite normal had the other woman not been wearing a pair of dark sunglasses.</p>
<p>“That’s Crowley.” Hastur murmured. They watched through the glass, inconspicuously of course, as Nico poured herself and Crowley a glass of champagne, downing it flawlessly in what seemed to be a single gulp before putting on a charming smile.</p>
<p>“We’re being watched.” Nico murmured. Crowley glanced around but saw nothing amiss.</p>
<p>“Are you certain?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Undoubtedly.” Nico replied, her dark eyes flickering over Crowley’s feminine attire. A wry smile crept to her lips. “You have what I asked for?”</p>
<p>“Of course. You still wish to proceed?” Crowley asked.</p>
<p>“They are of more consequence to you than they are to me.” Crowley understood what she meant. There were demons watching this exchange. “In any case,” She pushed a thin silver briefcase across the table. “Is this what you were looking for?” Crowley opened the case to reveal a slender stack of cash, bound tightly in one-hundred dollar bills, an ornate dagger with a gleaming blade and a tightly capped glass bottle of holy water. He nodded to her and closed it quickly, sliding his own black briefcase across the table. Nico opened the case surreptitiously, running her hands down the thick glass bottles, three of them, their deep black- red liquid rippling at the movement. She snapped the case shut and offered him a small smile.</p>
<p>“To your liking?” Crowley asked.</p>
<p>“It is always a pleasure doing business with you, Master Crowley, but I’m afraid that that particular set of items you requested requires a little bit more than simply just this.” Nico reached over the table to caress Crowley’s cheek softly.</p>
<p>“How in the hells am I supposed to get my hands on that?!” Crowley snapped, knowing well enough that she was after blood, specifically angel blood.</p>
<p>“I recall that you have a particular…”</p>
<p>“Out of the question!” Crowley stood, snarling. “Keep your bloody treasures. I’ll figure it out myself!” He started to storm away.</p>
<p>“I might could be satisfied in other manners.” He stopped then. “I see I have your attention. All I require is your willingness, your submission. I can be anything you want me to be. A need. An out. A toy. But I will always be…”</p>
<p>“You will always be the Master.” Crowley wet his lips. Nico smirked.</p>
<p>“You knew well enough what you were walking into the moment you first contacted me. Come on now, Crowley. Can’t I tempt you into becoming one of my patrons?” He turned back to her, scowling.</p>
<p>“Fine.” He snatched the briefcase off the table. “I’ll meet you later.” He spat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vampire Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Temper, temper, Mr. Crowley.” Nico remarked slyly, pouring herself another glass of champagne and taking it with her. She stopped outside, carrying the briefcase in one hand and the glass in the other. “Gentlemen.” She raised her glass to Hastur and Ligur who were staring practically with their jaws dropped. She stopped in front of Ligur who was standing closer. “You’ll catch flies,” She ran her fingers over the length of his jaw, “With your mouth open like that,” She cupped his chin, “<em>Sweetcheeks.”</em>  Ligur shivered at the coolness of her hand, two fingers still cupping the champagne glass. “Drink?” Nico asked, offering it to him. Hastur knocked the glass out of her hands, and she neatly dodged it dropping to the ground.</p>
<p>“What’s in the case?” Hastur growled.</p>
<p>“None of your business, blondie.” Nico’s sweet mood soured off, especially when Hastur blocked her path.</p>
<p>“I see two of us and one of you.” Hastur hissed.</p>
<p>“Listen, hon, you don’t want to get on my bad side.” Nico replied. Hastur tried to push her back, but found that by the time he’d made to put his hands on her shoulders she had whipped around and pinned him up against a brick wall, his hands behind his back in a vice grip and a hand knotted in his hair, pressing him firmly up against the brick. “And I’ll repeat; I am not someone that you make an enemy of. You know what happens to my enemies? I kill them.” Nico hissed, letting her breath shiver across Hastur’s neck. She ran her tongue up the side of his neck from the dip of his neck at his shoulders all the way up to behind his ear, nipping lightly. “And you taste rather good.” She hissed again, making her way back down his neck to suckle sharply at his pulse point, leaving a dark welling bruise. “Now get lost!” She snapped, picking up her briefcase. Hastur didn’t look back, just bolted down the street with Ligur fast on his tail.</p>
<p>“What just happened?” Ligur asked, figuring they were a safe distance away when they’d reached the border of the county. Hastur whined softly as he touched the dark bruise; it was rather painful. The funny thing was she didn’t even seem remotely threatened by them.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But I do know that we’re in over our heads. Let’s send in the Crown Prince.” Hastur muttered, and they vanished from the mortal plane. They made their way to the office of Beelzebub and stood in wait until the incessant buzzing around Beelzebub’s head finally made them look up.</p>
<p>“What do <em>you</em> want?” Beelzebub hissed.</p>
<p>“We uh… came across a situation.” Hastur started.</p>
<p>“We were out tempting humans when we came across a human we couldn’t tempt!” Ligur replied. Beelzebub raised an eyebrow. Their two Dukes of Hell were especially good at tempting humans. “She even confronted us about it! And she made some kind of a deal with Crowley while we were watching.” Their eyebrow twitched again at the mention of Crowley’s name.</p>
<p>“What kinnnd of deal?” Beelzebub asked. Ligur shrugged.</p>
<p>“No idea. They exchanged some kind of physical goods. In fact, word is that Crowley didn’t bring enough payment… whatever it was and they’ll be meeting up later tonight.”</p>
<p>“And what izzz it that you ezzzpect me to do?” Beelzebub asked. “Handle it.”</p>
<p>“Tempt her.” Hastur murmured. “She’s different. She’s immune to us. But surely she would not be immune to the Crown Prince.” Beelzebub narrowed their eyes.</p>
<p>“Fine. Take me to her… and I will zzzhow you how itzzz done.” Beelzebub neatened themselves, taking away the boils and festering wounds, but leaving the fly on top of their head, shooing away the buzzing ones. They disappeared together, rising up from the ground near a flat, a rather non-descript house with large windows and no one around for miles.</p>
<p>Thwack! Beelzebub jumped to the sound especially when it was followed by a whimper. They peered through the window to find a very, very naked Crowley tied down, a gag in his mouth and his back raw and red as another strike came again. Crowley’s whole body arched and he screamed out through the gag.</p>
<p>“Yesss… Scream for me, sweet.” Nico purred out, striking Crowley’s back again and again until she drew blood. She chuckled as blood wet Crowley’s back. Nico discarded the whip for a moment, kneeling to lap up the fresh welling blood, healing his wounded and torn skin in her wake. Crowley drooled against the gag, forming a wet puddle beneath him. “And what have you learned?” His answer was muffled through the gag. She untied it, knotting her hand in his hair and pulling back sharply. “Answer me!”</p>
<p>“Give you what you want the first time or there will be consequences!” Crowley heaved out, gasping for air.</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose you can be trained.” Nico smirked. “Are you tapping out on me?”</p>
<p>“Please! I’ll get it for you! I’ll get anything you want.” Crowley begged.</p>
<p>“Get me the ichor of an archangel and I might forgive you.” She turned him loose. “Git!” Crowley miracled his clothes on and bolted for the door. Beelzebub ducked but Crowley was long gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Crown Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why hello, stranger.” Nico grinned down at Beelzebub from her position atop her deck. “No cronies this time?” Beelzebub wet their mouth for a moment.</p>
<p>“How did you know I wazzz here?” Beelzebub asked. Nico smirked again.</p>
<p>“Definitely know when I have company. You’re a bit different aren’t you?” Nico asked. “Come up; come onto my porch. I don’t bite… usually.” She chuckled at her own joke as Beelzebub started up the stairs, sitting down in one of her lounge chairs and leaning back, eyeing Beelzebub critically. “You must be Beelzebub, the Crown Prince of Hell.”</p>
<p>“How did you know zzzhat?” Beelzebub asked.</p>
<p>“It’s not hard to loosen demons’ tongues. Surprisingly they can just as easily be tempted as much as they do the tempting. Besides, you do have a certain commanding air about you. I take it that your two cronies reported to you that they had some difficulty tempting a human and so they decided to send in the big guns?”</p>
<p>“Zzzat is accurate.” Beelzebub replied.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sorry to pop the little bubble you guys have been living in, but you can’t tempt me.” Nico murmured. “As of the moment, I have everything I need and I know how to get anything I’ve ever wanted.”</p>
<p>“Are you zzzure there izzz nothing elzzze you dezzzire?” They asked.</p>
<p>“And what exactly would you be proposing?” Nico asked.</p>
<p>“Food, money, zzzex, drugzzz…. You humanzzz are all the zzzame.” Nico chuckled.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t lying about knowing how to get anything I’ve ever wanted. Take a drive with me. I’ll prove it to you.” Nico leapt off the deck, landing nimbly on her feet and pressing the ignition on her sports car. She patted the seat beside her and Beelzebub hesitantly sat down, buckling themselves in as Nico laid on the gas, speeding through the countryside. In that moment, Beelzebub vanished the fly on their head and let the wind whip through their hair as they closed their eyes. It was a surprisingly nice feeling, cool and refreshing against the heated still-summer air. When they opened their eyes again, they found that they’d been navigated to a roaring city, tall buildings and bright city night lights. Nico offered Beelzebub her arm and they took it.</p>
<p>A quick flash of ID took care of the bouncer at the door and he didn’t even once glance at Beelzebub. Nico escorted them into the club and to the bar. She leaned over the counter. “Hey Quyll! You got any whiskey?” A petite bartender set a bottle down on the bar with two glasses filled with ice.</p>
<p>“Always the best for you, Master.” She flirted shamelessly. Nico set down a small sum of payment.</p>
<p>“How about your finest?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Quyll set two brightly-colored tablets down on the bar. Nico raised her glass to Beelzebub, taking the tablet and chasing it with the whiskey.</p>
<p>“Drink with me?” Nico asked. Beelzebub hesitantly took the tablet and downed it with the whiskey, which had a strong unexpected burn as it went down in their corporeal body. They coughed slightly, taking another gulp to cover it up.</p>
<p>“Zzztrong.” Beelzebub managed. Nico chuckled, grabbing the bottle and gesturing for Beelzebub to follow as they went downstairs, only accessible through two locked doors and which opened into a luscious spacey room with all sorts of amenities. “What wazzz zzzhat?”</p>
<p>“Ecstasy. Though most times I prefer ecstasy in all other forms. Hm.” Nico replied, plopping down on the couch and taking a swig out of the bottle. “What brings the Prince of Hell to Earth to tempt me? Surely not just the word of your lackeys?”</p>
<p>Beelzebub shrugged. “They zzzaid you were different. Untemptable. Zzztokezzz the curiozzzioty zzome, doezzz it not?” They took another sip. “I didn’t know you had zzzuch thingzzz like thizzz on Earth. Nor did I know that people had it in zzzheir mindzzz to uzzze torture juzzzt for fun.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you caught my performance with Crowley, then. It wasn’t torture, as much as it may have looked. You’ll be surprised to find out then, that it was actually consensual. He is such a glutton for punishment. But he will deliver what I asked for or…”</p>
<p>“Or?” Beelzebub prompted.</p>
<p>“Or I kill him. Simple as that. It’s such a pain to get the things you want. At least I know how to get them now without ever getting my hands dirty.”</p>
<p>“Zzzo what do you want with ichor?” Beelzebub asked. Nico laughed.</p>
<p>“Nothing in particular. I just want to make him get something that will almost be impossibly hard to get. I’ll be surprised if he does get it.”</p>
<p>“And if he returnzzz empty handed?” They asked. Nico leaned all the way back to glance at Beelzebub, hair whipped and askew and face flushed with the heat of the whiskey.</p>
<p>“I don’t care if he never comes back at all. I’m not expecting the ichor. That is, in other words, something I know I will have to get myself.” Nico replied. “After all, what human can lay claim to having an angel’s blood in their possession?”</p>
<p>“Few if any.” Beelzebub replied.</p>
<p>“I’m Nico, by the way. My full name is Keenan Nicolae Masters, but I go by Nico. Most people around here call me ‘Master’ or ‘The Master’ or on rare occasion, ‘Maestro’. But since you’re in my personal club experience, you can call me Nico, or Nicolae if you really prefer. And you? Shall I call you Beelzebub? The Crown Prince? Your Majesty?”</p>
<p>“Bee.” Beelzebub finally answered after a moment of thinking about it.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Bee.” Nico replied, her eyes crinkling into a smile. “Anything I can tempt you with tonight? Anything in the world? Anything your heart could desire? Anything at all?” Nico asked.</p>
<p>“Anything?” Beelzebub asked.</p>
<p>“Anything.” Nico confirmed.</p>
<p>“I’m zzzo zzzick and tired of doing favorzzz for the archangel Michael. Zzzhe’zzz a pain in my azz. How could you convince her otherwizzze to leave me and Hell alone?” Beelzebub asked.</p>
<p>“Demons and angels fraternizing? Let me guess. No one questions her because she’s an archangel, specifically that of war. You need to assert your dominance over her, Bee. You need to show her that there’s a good reason your domains are separate. You need…” Nico smirked. “You need exactly someone like me. You get your dominance; I get my ichor. I don’t see a losing situation.”</p>
<p>“You would kill her?” Nico glanced down to Beelzebub, who had, at this point, slithered alongside the couch and was laying with their legs propped up.</p>
<p>“Maybe. Or tempt her. Make her fall. At the very least I will savor her.” Nico replied. “Just as much as I could savor you, though I would make your experience at the very least, enjoyable if not entirely mind-blowing.” She leaned down over Beelzebub to place a chaste kiss against their lips. “What say you?”</p>
<p>Nico cupped Beelzebub’s cheek gently, running her fingers down the length of their jaw, cupping their chin softly. “Want me to make you feel amazing?”</p>
<p>“Not here.” Beelzebub replied. “In Hell.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough. Your body, your rules.” Nico replied. “Then take me there.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t afraid of being damned?” Nico snorted.</p>
<p>“Oh, darling.” She nipped at the skin on Beelzebub’s throat. “I’m already damned, though I’m touched that you care enough about me. Though I will say this—my body, my rules. Though I may submit to you, if your demons get a little touchy, I have no problems with executions on a whim.”</p>
<p>“I underzzztand.” Beelzebub replied, sitting up and taking Nico’s offered hand. They disappeared together, simply appearing in Beelzebub’s office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nico In Hell *Implied Sex/NSFW*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow.” Nico murmured. It was so bare and bleak. “Hell doesn’t let you spice things up?” Beelzebub shrugged.</p><p>“Never zzzaw a need to. Zzz’ a zzztark contrazzzt though, izzzn’t it?” They hummed out, shooing the flies away.</p><p>“I’d say. Have you considered… hmmm…” Nico took in the bleak lighting. “Well. I certainly guess it’s time to bring out the old…” A simple wand appeared in her hand and she flicked the papers off Beelzebub’s desk and stacked them neatly into a box, making everything else disappear. “Well there’s a blank slate for you. What do you want? Anything you want.”</p><p>“I’ve never really thought about it before.” Beelzebub murmured. “I zzzuppozzze I would be happy with whatever you could dream up.”</p><p>“Leaving it in my discretion? Very well.” Nico flicked her wand, getting rid of the damp blue walls and replacing three of them with a cool steel grey and the other black. With a few fell swoops, she’d replaced the concrete floors with ebony hardwood, the metal desk with an ashen grey wooden one, and had pushed massive ashen grey wooden bookshelves against the black wall. Nico summoned to herself—thankfully things that she had amassed over the years, including the aforementioned—an ebony rug with an ornate golden trim, which she rolled out over the floor, an accent sofa, tastefully in ruby red and onyx black and pushed it against the wall facing Beelzebub’s desk. She pushed the bar over to the North side of the room, arranging an array of sleek steel metal and cushion barstools. With the snap of her fingers, books flew up around her and into their prearranged slots on the bookcases. Bottles landed neatly on the mirrored shelves behind the bar and luscious plants in tiny pots found their way onto shelves anywhere they could fit. She readjusted the lighting slightly and sat down on the couch. “Wonderful.” Another snap later and a painting of a brightly colored scarab sat above her and shadow boxes filled with jeweled scarab beetles adorned the black wall opposite of her. “Absolutely stunning. Impeccable as always. No less worth than the prince who deserves it.” Beelzebub swallowed nervously.</p><p>“You think zzzo highly of me. I aim to pleazzze you for zzzuch a gift.”</p><p>“No, no, Bee. You will never establish dominance trying to curry my favor for a gift. Say thank you, tell me it’s beautiful and then demand that I get on my knees and suck your cock.”</p><p>“But why?” Beelzebub asked.</p><p>“Because I want you to.” Nico replied. “Show me your dominance, Crown Prince of Hell. I’m not scared of it. You’re not going to hurt me.”</p><p>“You have no idea of what I’m capable of!” Beelzebub snapped.</p><p>“Goood…” Nico purred. “More.” It was a simple demand. Beelzebub wondered why she wanted it. But they had no qualms with manifesting male genitals and threading their fingers through Nico’s copper hair and pulling sharply, eliciting a lovely gasp from the woman before them.</p><p>“Thank you for your giftzzz. It izzz beautiful, but I want more. Zzzuck my cock.” They had to admit; it was rather empowering. And Nico fought against it too, trying to pull away and flail against them. It prompted Beelzebub to tighten their grip in Nico’s hair, jerking her down to her knees as they pressed themselves against her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>                Elated, Beelzebub sank into the couch. That had been something else. Nico proved to be a fierce warrior and true to her word, wasn’t against anything the demon had offered or given to her.</p><p>                “Can I ask you a few personal questions?” Nico asked, leaning over them. Beelzebub nodded. “First, I want to make sure of something. You prefer they/them pronouns, correct.”</p><p>                “Yezzz. Zzzome choozzze to identity azzz male or female, but we demonzzz and angelzzz too are technically zzzexlezz. Non-gendered. We can choozzze to manifezzzt the partzzz at the time we need or want them.”</p><p>                “Second, do you remember what it was like to fall? If it’s too personal, you don’t have to answer. I’ve asked others before and they just kind of recoil away from me. Tends to dampen the mood.”</p><p>                “Maybe.” Beelzebub replied. “It feelzzz like fire, fire zzzo hot that it izzz…”</p><p>                “Almost cold?” Nico finished. Surprised, Beelzebub nodded.</p><p>                “Your wingzzz burn firzzzt, hot and zzzmoky, zzztarting with your primariezzz and moving up the wing. They become black with azzzh and zzzoot and there izzz no one you can truzzzt to preen them becauzzze once you fall, nobody carezzz.” Beelzebub murmured. “Heaven uzzzed to be zzzo clozzze. Touch wazzz normal. Preening wazzz normal. There wazzz zzzo much love. Now, no one carezzz about uzzz and no one carezzz for uzzz either.”</p><p>                “I care.” Nico murmured.</p><p>                “I don’t believe you.” Beelzebub replied.</p><p>                “I know you don’t. Actions speak louder than words, yes? You don’t have to believe my words. I’ll show you action instead.”</p><p>                “Do you think that the demon Crowley truzzztzzz you?” Beelzebub asked.</p><p>                “Crowley is a magnificent creature. I know that he trusts me, considering that he bares himself for me, but I also imagine that that trust can be shaky at times.  Were he ever in trouble though, I would come to his aid. He’s one of my patrons after all.”</p><p>                “Do you many other patronzzz?” Beelzebub asked.</p><p>                “I’m selective about my patrons. I don’t want to have someone in my corner that’s going to betray me in the long run. One can never be too careful. But I wouldn’t mind having you as my patron.”</p><p>                “How do you know I won’t betray you?” Nico smirked, showing flawless teeth as she grinned.</p><p>                “You were saying otherwise when my mouth was wrapped around your cock and you were sunk to your balls down my throat.” To her surprise, Beelzebub barked out a sharp laugh, a small smile twitching to their lips. Unaccustomed to the sound of joy rippling through Hell, Hastur and Ligur nearly about broke the door down trying to get in. With a snap of their fingers, Beelzebub was fully clothed, and Nico spun once, twirling into black pants and a black leather jacket with a steel grey crop top; she sheathed her wand in her jacket.</p><p>                “Whhhhyyy, do you alwayzzz have to go where you are not wanted?” Beelzebub whined.</p><p>                “The Crown Prince would not so kindly like you to leave.” Nico said, crossing her arms as she stood in front of the couch.</p><p>                “What in the hell are you doing here?” Hastur asked. Nico gestured.</p><p>                “Interior decorating. Now get out.”</p><p>                “I believe you are the one who needs to leave.” Hastur replied.</p><p>                “It’s not your invitation to rescind.” Nico murmured.</p><p>                “If you won’t leave, then I’ll remove you by force. After all, you’re on my turf now.” Hastur advanced on her, his dark eyes gleaming. For a moment, she didn’t move, and Beelzebub remembered her saying that if any of their demons got touchy-feely that she wouldn’t hesitate to execute them.</p><p>                “Hey Bee… what’s the limit here?” Nico asked. When she glanced back, Hastur made his move. Within the second, he was lying face down on the floor, arms tightly wrenched behind his back, and with every struggling move, she twisted his arm just a little bit further. “Consider yourself lucky that your Crown Prince hasn’t said anything. Whether they’re waiting on my breaking point or your breaking point, well we’ll just have to find out.” Nico leaned down, breathing in Hastur’s ear. He hissed out angrily, trying to swat at her. She popped his shoulder out of socket and he let out a breathtaking scream. “Oh yesssss…” Nico breathed. She leaned into the curve of his neck, her tongue flicking out and wetting his skin. “You taste even better when you’re fearing for your life, when you’re prostrate before your Crown Prince. Are you weak, little demon? Are you <em>powerless</em>?” Nico murmured, sinking her teeth deep into the swell where his neck and shoulder met. Piping hot blood rushed into her mouth and at that he really started to struggle, trying to throw his weight around to get her off. “Hush now, rest now. Such a good little demon. Such a sweet little demon. You taste amazing.” Nico purred, taking her fill; she had fed recently so she didn’t need much, but still gorged herself to excess, healing the wound in her wake. She rolled him onto his back. He was still breathing. “He’ll need some time to recover.” She nodded to Ligur to come pick him up. “If any of you try anything funny, I will make an example out of you.”</p><p>                “Hastur wasn’t an example?”</p><p>                “No, darling, I’ve fed recently. Hastur was an afterthought. A treat. Dessert if you will. Blood always tastes sweeter when prey is struggling.” Nico ran her tongue over her lips, wiping up traces of blood. Ligur grabbed Hastur and disappeared.</p><p>                “Zzzo that makezzz you? A blood-drinking demon perhapzzz?” Beelzebub asked.</p><p>                “Vampire. I’m a vampire. Too bad, I was hoping to really savor in Michael’s ichor. Ohhh… I’ve got one better. You guys have back channels right? Hallways that inevitably connect?”</p><p>                “Yezzz?”</p><p>                “What does Michael look like?”</p><p>                “Tall, zzzhort-haired, gold markingzzz, pale-zzzkinned. Hard to mizzz.” Beelzebub replied. “But you cannot juzzzt zzztorm the gatezzz of Heaven. They will kill you!” Nico turned.</p><p>                “What? Going to miss my lips wrapped around your cock? Going to miss the tightness of my body? The heat, the passion? You shouldn’t care, Bee, so why do you?”</p><p>                “We are demonzzz, not monzterzzz.” Beelzebub replied.</p><p>                “Some would say one and the same.” But even she could see genuine concern reflected in Beelzebub’s dark blue eyes.</p><p>                “Zzzhe will have the advantage in Heaven. Who knowzzz what holy water could do to you.” Nico sat down on the couch, nuzzling their neck.</p><p>                “If it bothers you so much, I won’t go. Do you want me to stay the night?”</p><p>                “Pleazzze and thank you.” Beelzebub murmured, and Nico laid down on the couch, cuddling the demon between her legs. It wasn’t long before Beelzebub actually drifted off into sleep and Nico wrapped her arms around them possessively, running her fingers through their hair and working out the tangles and knots gently. Beelzebub hardly stirred, only to press their nose against Nico’s leg as she worked out the knots of tension in their scalp and neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>